


Learn Your Place

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Escape Attempt, F/F, Fem!Sides, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's not shown but it's certainly implied, Kidnapping, Nobility, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ro and Vi are only mentioned, Sexism, Sexual Violence, probably maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Luna was thrown into the cell unceremoniously, her glasses clattering in front of her as the door slammed shut.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Other(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Learn Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Defiance  
> Fem!sides!!! Time to hurt the girls, and I do want to say to make sure you do look over the warnings in the tags.
> 
> Logan: Luna  
> Roman: Rosalina  
> Virgil: Violet
> 
> The implied rape is only at the end, the last horizontal line followed by "Hours later," just so yall are aware. It's not explicit and it's more the aftermath than the act itself.

Luna was thrown into the cell unceremoniously, her glasses clattering in front of her as the door slammed shut.

“No more escape attempts, little bitch,” the guard spat. “The lord said we will be allowed to use force if you try a third time.”

“Bite me,” Luna sneered, sitting up and grabbing her glasses to glare at the guard properly. “Your ‘lord’ has no right to keep me locked up. I. Said. No.”

“You have _no_ rights,” the guard snapped back, shaking the cell door, smirking when Luna flinched back. “Remember your place.”

Luna scoffed, standing up with a little unsteadiness, and dusted herself off. If she cared a bit more about her outfit, she’d mourn how ripped and ragged her nightgown had become over the past two weeks trapped by this horrible Lord Richard. Taken from her own home because the man could not stand an heiress turning down every courtly gesture. She would have thought he got the hint when she got the new necklace that she would never have gotten for herself. She would have thought he got the hint when she turned her nose up at him and his poor attempts of wooing. Really, any woman who would swoon at his attempts would be dull women indeed.

She would have _thought_ Lord Richard got the hint she wasn’t interested in him when Lady Rosalina was in the middle of kissing her silly after Luna had finally given her a small bouquet of their shared favourite flowers; lavenders, roses, and little starflowers.

Maybe he had gotten the hint and that was why he thought it was a great idea to burgle into her room and take her while she had been about to sleep. He seemed the type to refuse a woman’s autonomy.

Luna was certain her father knew who took her, but also was certain he knew he could not vocalize for her release without starting some battle amongst the other nearby nobility. Any accusation would immediately turn people against her father with enough bribery on Lord Richard’s part.

Not that it would be very hard for most of the nearby nobility, they were as horrible as Lord Richard in their view of women. She sneered at the memory of older ladies telling her how she _should_ be acting. Seen and not heard, dressed as daintily as possible, be ready to become a wife to a man, to have all her rights and inheritence stripped from her and given to her husband. That word made her gag, _‘husband.’_

No one other than her friends and immediate family approved of her courting with Lady Rosalina, but in Luna’s defense, Rosa had been the one to start courting her. It wasn’t her fault she actually liked _her_ attention over the men that talked over her. Rosa listened to her talk about the stars with an expression that always, _always,_ caused Luna's heart to flutter like a trapped butterfly and her face to heat up pleasantly.

Knowing her father and friends could not vocalize against Lord Richard, Luna took it upon herself to fight every step of the way, to escape when she had the right timing. She got close to successfully escaping as well, especially that last time, but someone had raised the alarm too early and she was caught just as she got to the front door. She supposed it was kind that they let her keep her glasses, although they were scratched and cracked from the guard's rough treatment. A small part of her worried what would happen if they broke.

Luna shook herself of the worry and paced the interior of her prison. There was a mattress on a weak frame she was constantly surprised could hold her weight when she finally fell asleep early in the morning, and a bucket she kept as far from her as possible. There was nothing else in the cell. There wasn’t even a window, barred or not, for her to see the outside world.

Her first escape attempt had been the first time one of the guards came to bring her to Lord Richard. She bolted before they could grab her and made it halfway through the home before she got herself lost. She wasn’t allowed to be given food or drink for two days as punishment when the lord found out.

She took her time to learn as much about the building and the guard timing after that before she tried her second attempt. At least, she had tried to get the guard timing correct, but evidently someone noticed she had picked her cell lock much much earlier than they were supposed to. Luna wondered what form of punishment Lord Richard was going to give her for this escape attempt. Probably withholding her food and drink again for longer, Luna wasn’t too sure how harsh the man would go if he still wanted to make her his wife.

Luna sighed and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. She refused to let Lord Richard break her. Rosa was the only person she wanted to be with, the only person who interested her as much as was interested in her.

* * *

A little while later, Lord Richard himself arrived with a couple guards, looking very displeased. One guard unlocked the cell and Lord Richard stalked into the room, leaving Luna with no place to back up until he was upon her. He snatched for her wrists and she tried to keep them out of reach but he grabbed one and squeezed painfully hard. She let out a pained gasp and pulled at her arm.

“You little wench,” he snarled, much stronger than her and managed to snatch her other arm and raised both above her head as she struggled to pull away. “Learn your place.”

“No. Let go,” Luna snapped back, a touch of pain colouring her tone by the amount of force Lord Richard used against her.

A _crack_ echoed through the cell when he held both of Luna’s wrists in one hand while the other backhanded her across the face, and she swore she could see stars pop before her eyes, her glasses falling off. She cried out and hit her back against the corner she had tried to move to when Lord Richard had stalked up to her, tears immediately forming.

“I had been very patient to allow you to adjust and accept your life, but I can see you will never learn without a firm hand,” Lord Richard continued to growl out his words, crowding into Luna’s space until her back was pressed up against the wall and she was chest-to-chest with him. “It’s obvious your parents failed to train you properly.”

“Let me go,” her voice shook, a single tear falling down her hurt cheek. “Don’t, don’t talk about my parents like that.”

Another _crack_ and Luna cried in pain and tugged at her wrists frantically. _“Silence,”_ he ordered, before he shifted away, pulling her along even as she resisted. She felt her feet brush against her glasses, but there was no way she was going to be given them back now. She’d be lucky if they weren’t broken still. “I will have to teach you how a lady of your station is meant to behave around your husband.”

“You are…” Luna tugged and dug her heels in as she was pulled out of the cell. “You are _not_ my husband, and you never will be.”

Lord Richard rounded on her and yanked her forward by her wrists, releasing them to grab her head with both hands, fingers tangling into her already messy hair. “You are to be my wife and I will have you all to myself.”

He practically smashed their faces together and Luna whimpered and protested as foreign lips took hers, slapping him and pushing against him with all her strength, but he was stronger and she wished she had taken Rosa up on those fighting lessons she learned from her brother. She was regretting not doing a lot with her body in favour of learning as many things as she could through books.

He pulled back with a smug grin, hands still tangled in her hair, taking in her tear-stained face with a sick amount of satisfaction, before he turned away, allowing the guards to take both her arms and drag her after him.

“Where are we taking her, sir?” One guard asked as they climbed some stairs to the main floor of the home.

“My chambers. I will have her understand her place today,” Lord Richard spoke as if he were discussing the weather outside, although there was an underlying threat and Luna prayed for a miracle, for someone to save her.

The miracle did not come as she was dragged to Lord Richard’s chambers, the man gripping her painfully tight by the hair once the guards let her go and threw her onto the large bed.

* * *

Hours later, Lord Richard left Luna on the bed like a conquest, and he sounded very smug when he walked away. Her ripped and ruined nightgown would never properly cover her again, so she had to use his sheets to cover herself despite the pain of moving. Her hips in particular ached and shifting her legs had her gasping in pain every time.

She sobbed, feeling dirty and violated and weak, weak, _weak._ She couldn’t even fight him off her, no matter how hard she tried, and now she was naked in his bed, bleeding from him hurting her lower half, partially blind without her glasses, and she couldn’t even move without rippling pain that ripped fresh waves of sobs to come from her.

She wanted her mother, despite knowing she had been dead since her sister’s birth. She wanted her father, her little sister, Violet, but above all that, she wanted Rosa. She wanted Rosa to take her away from there, that promise of safety so often on her lips when they were alone. She wanted Rosa to save her like how she always proclaimed she would do if Luna was distressed. She wished for the doors to this vile room to be smashed open and like a knight from any of the stories Rosa adored to read, she’d be there to pick her up and take her away and they would ride into the sunset and live happily ever after.

A small piece of Luna’s heart felt crushed at her line of thinking. She remembered how she used to argue with Rosa about those ‘ridiculous’ storylines, always saying they were too unrealistic, but at this very moment, she prayed for it to be realistic. She prayed for that ‘happily ever after’ Rosa adored.

Luna curled up on Lord Richard’s horrible bed, letting out a high-pitched whine as she pulled her legs to her chest, and shut her eyes tight, and prayed to the gods. She was not a religious woman, but she was positive she would become one if a god out there took pity on her and granted her one wish. She wondered if the gods cared.

She desperately hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
